


Halloween

by janistyping



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: AtLA, Avatar the Last Airbender, F/M, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kataang - Freeform, Other, Sukka, collageAU, fallmaikoweek2020, maiko, maikoween, otgw - Freeform, overthegardenwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janistyping/pseuds/janistyping
Summary: Mai, Zuko and their friends get together for a wholesome Halloween.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Maiko - Relationship, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sukka - Relationship, kataang
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand... THIRD PROMPT OF MAIKOWEEN!!! (AU's) this is the fiction of one of my own hc's! Hope you'll like it:)

“Zuko?”

“Yes?”

“I have the dvd come on let’s go.”

“Alright.”

Mai had the Over The Garden Wall dvd in one of her hands, her favoite show of all time, ready to be admired by people she cared about. Zuko came next to her and grabbed her free hand. He slowly left a kiss there. In return, he got to see Mai blush. They made their way to Aang, Sokka and Zuko’s room. They shared one room. Toph shared one with Mai and Katara did with Suki. They’d change rooms sometimes to hang out alone with their loved ones. Toph would usually be teaching at the metalbending club. Today, they decided to let eachother be together until they got together at the end of the day. It was a holiday break. Most students were home. The North Pole was way too far away. Toph and Mai simply didn’t wanna go home. Zuko stayed with Mai as Suki stayed with Sokka. They got a very warm greeting from Katara the second they stepped into the room. 

“Oh hey! I’m so excited for tonight!”

She hugged both of them at once. Katara had never seen this show they planned to watch that night. She was very curious about it since Mai was talking about it day and night. Especially every autumn and Halloween. Katara reached to Mai’s hand

“I can set the-“

“Hey! I can set the show.”

“Okay. Aang and Toph will be here with the hot chocolate and marshmellows any second.”

Mai was very protective over the things she loved. Her friends, knives, brother, Zuko... and of course the dvd of her seratonin source Zuko had bought her at her sixteenth birthday too. She mildy let go of Zuko’s hand and walked over to the tv. “Hi.” Suki and Sokka said to her in unison. “Hello.” She replied back. They had already made their place on the biggest couch in the room. With Sokka’s head comfortable on Suki’s lap, they looked adorable. She carefully took the cd and placed it on the player. She made sure there were no scratches. She closed the little box and went next to Zuko who had found them a place on the unusally big armchair. She sit on his lap and found her comfort. Well, her comfort was indeed Zuko so she didn’t have to search for it. She dwelled on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. They all turned their heads towards the door when they heard the giggles between Toph and Aang. “Hi” they said to everyone. They all replied with different forms of greetings. 

“Zuko let’s hear up the-“

Zuko pointed at Mai who was completely settled on him. “You can’t get him away from me.” Mai wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him. 

“Sorry buddy.”

Aang chuckled and got to heat the milk and water up. As he did so, Katara handed out the blankets. Zuko grabbed the blanket and and put it over them. Aang prepared the drinks just when Katara handed out all the blankets. Aang gave eveyone their hot cocoas and he called Katara to join him as he settled himself on the floor bed they had set for themselves. He layed down on the bed and Katara snuggled next to him. “Play it! You’ve been talking way too much about this I can’t wait.” Said Aang. Sokka handed Mai the remote and they finally started watching. The graceful music had filled their ears. Mai, a former big fan of the cartoon, started humming along. Zuko loved it when she sang. Her voice reminded him of the rain. Calm, soothing, lovely. He knew if he pointed it out, she would stop. So he kept silent. “Wow this is neat. I didn’t expect this.” Toph said from right next to the tv. She liked feeling all the vibrations while they were watching something. She wasn’t very fond of watching something for haloween at first but hearing this music, she was definitely fine by this.

“I know. Beautiful isn’t it.”

They all noded though Mai aimed the question to Toph. As she expected, they were all mesmerized. The music and the art was enough to make somebody fall in love not to mention the plot was amazingly written and so was the characters. They all just kept silent and enjoyed the show. Though it was a little hard for Zuko because of Mai’s long and big hair. He put his mug aside and started braiding her hair. He couldn’t help his focus from shifting to her gorgeus, dark hair. 

“Zuko, focus.”

“Mai I’ve watched the show before.”

“So did I.”

Zuko stopped braiding her hair and leaned towards the table beside the armchair to grab his mug. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” Zuko smiled and glady put his hands back into her hair. He kept braiding it as he heated her head up a little bit. She loved that. He used the hair tie she gave him to tie it in the end then grabbed his mug. It got a bit cold so he heated it up. “Do you want me to heat it up?” Mai simply noded and smiled. Zuko loved it when she did little mimmics. She looked cute. She looked very cute. He heated her cup up and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She snuggled tighter to his embrace and kept sipping on her drink. They kept watching the show until it was over. Not a single word. Just the comfort of their loved ones...


End file.
